The Lost of the Queen
by LiL Rainny
Summary: Bambi ran and ran until he reached the nest. He was happy as he shouted, "WoooHoo! I made it! Mother I made it!" Bambi looked out as he saw that his mother was not behind him.


- Bambi in the woods with his mother

I looked around feeling hungry, cold and weak. My mother walked to a tree as she tore a bark. I ate it slowly as I swallowed thirsty. I followed my mother to another tree as she ate while I was still chewing slowly. I saw many other deers eating from trees. I licked my dry mouth as I walked behind my mother to the waterfall. My mother lapped the frozen water as I tried. My tongue was stuck to the frozen water as I pulled it away from it. My mother laughed as she helped me, I felt her warm breath as it melted a bit. I looked at my mother as my tongue was sticking out of my mouth.

My mother walked around as I saw the flying birds flying one way heading towards us. I heard a loud -BANG! My mother called out, "RUN BAMBI!" I ran carrying my short legs running. I looked back as my mother said, "RUN AND DO NOT LOOK BACK!" I listened to my mother as I ran hearing another loud-BANG! I ran and ran until I reached the nest. I was happy as I shouted, "WoooHoo! I made it! Mother I made it!" I looked out as I saw my mother not behind me.

- Bambi lost as he found the Great Prince

I looked around as I cried for my mother until…

I bumped into the Great Prince. I looked as I asked, "Where's my mother?" The Great Prince as he said, "Follow me Bambi. Your mother will not be coming back." I nodded as I followed the Great Prince. I walked through the white snow as I walked up a hill falling again but the Great Prince helped me as I got to the top walking behind him slowly thinking. The Great Prince stopped as I stopped bumping behind him. I opened my mouth as I saw all the animals in the meadow. "What is this place?" I asked. The Great Prince answered, "This place is where I watch the animals from here. One day, you will come here watching." My head nodded.

- Spring returned

I woke up as I ran out finding for my father. I saw my father with another female fawn. I slowly walked as I saw, it was Faline's mother! My father told me, "It's spring Bambi. I can't take care of you now. You need a mother to take care of you. I'm sorry…"my father said telling me. My eyes were wet as I said, "I loved you! I want you!" I cuddled beside him. "I don't want to go!"I shouted. My father pushed me beside Faline's mother as I ran away. My father shook his head as Faline's mother and my father ran following me. I ran and ran and jumped over a fawn trap as Faline's mother got caught by her leg. I turned back as I heard the bell. I saw my father helping as I ran helping. I heard barking and loud- BANG!'s again as my father nudged me to run following Faline's mother after my father got her away from the trap. I follow running behind as I saw my father following. I hid behind the bushes near a tree as I saw furry four legged dogs running passing the three of us. I whispered, "What are those?" My father and Faline's mother looked at me as I frowned. I followed Faline's mother as my father waited for me to leave.

- Bambi, Faline and Ronno

I saw Faline as I ran to her. "Faline!"I laughed looking at her jumping as she asked, "Yes? Do I…"She kept quiet as she jumped laughing, "BAMBI!" I nodded smiling as we played. Faline said, "Is that horns I see!" I looked up trying as I ran to a tree. "I do! They are growing!"I laughed feeling happy being with her. Faline smiled as I followed her everywhere until…

We bumped into Ronno. I smiled, "Hello!" Ronno asked, "Faline, who is that?" Faline smiled saying, "Bambi!" Ronno laughed, "BAMBI? Isn't that a girls name?" I glared at him with ice cold eyes. Ronno laughed as he fell to the ground. Faline walked away rolling her eyes. "Come on Bambi. Let's leave him alone…"She walked as I followed behind.

- Falling in love

I walked with Thumper and Flower as I looked around spring with my big antlers and Thumper's big feet. I drank some water beside Thumper as I looked around. "Thumper….where's Flower?" I asked. Thumper looked finding for Flower. Thumper and I saw Flower being with another female skunk. We walked away rolling our eyes. "Spring…Love…" We both said. Thumper stamped his feet, "That's not going to happen to me!" I nodded. "Same as me!" I said with my head up high, chest puffing out and legs straight. We walked on until I felt something was wrong. I looked down. Thumper was missing!

I looked for him as I saw him with a female. "Not Thumper…" I mumbled walking away. I saw Faline, beautiful and sweet eating grass. I shook my head. Faline walked over to me as she walked around me. I felt a strange feeling as my eyes changed and my heart felt like following her as I smiled. "Hello Faline," I said with my deep voice smiling. Faline smiled blinking her eyes. "Hi Bambi." She giggled smiling. I walked beside her. "Wanna walk around?" I asked. Faline nodded. "Sure!"

- Forest on fire

I looked around as I heard dogs and many loud-BANG!'s.

I ran back to the place I was sleeping with Faline as found her missing. I ran around the forest finding for her as I heard dogs barking. I followed the sound and saw Faline. I charged into the dogs as I shouted, "Run Faline!" There was a loud-BANG! as I fell to the ground. My shoulder with blood as I saw Faline running…

I felt someone nudging me as I saw it was my father. "Wake up Bambi! WAKU UP!" My father shouted as he helped me up. I got up following him. "We must go to the lake!" He said and I nodded following behind him. We bit fell down the fall as I saw an island with the animals and Faline! I quickly got to the island as my father watched and asked, "Is everyone here?" They nodded as they answered, "Yes!" I felt Faline licking my wound as it stung.

- A new stag and fawn

I saw all the animals coming to greet my new little kids as I watched Faline. It was after the fire as I walked to where my father showed me the very first place, the mountain. Faline was happily cleaning the two little kids as one female fawn had blue eyes just like her and one like me, with brown eyes. Thumper and his mate had their own kids following Flower and his. I was happy again as I know my kids will take over soon.


End file.
